Taking Chances
by UnderTravler
Summary: Frisk went through the underground and broke the barrier. She saved everyone...right? Reset of the first book Finding A New Life
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys welcome to Taking Chances. The restart of my first book Finding A New Life. I wanted to start fresh and change up somethings. I guess the first book was like the adventure part and now this is more of the group and their lives. So yea the chapter should be out by now.**


	2. Chapter 2

"...ha... I don't want to let go…" The small goat said. After becoming himself again and being able to feel. Who would want to go back to a soulless being?

"Frisk. You're… You're going to do a great job, OK? No matter what you do. Everyone will be there for you, OK?" He looks away from Frisk.

"Well...My time's running out. Goodbye" The goat walks away but turns back for one request. "By the way… Frisk…. take care of Mom and Dad for me, OK?"

He walks away and a bright light fills Frisk's vision. Soon a comforting voice filled Frisk's ears. "Frisk! This is all just a bad dream…! Please wake up…!" Frisk's opened her eyes and looked around. She got up and saw all her friends were there.

"Oh! You are awake! Thank goodness!" Toriel said. "W-we were so worried about you…! It felt like you were out forever!" Added Alphys. One by one the monsters greeted Frisk back. But Frisk didn't feel right. She had saved everyone...almost everyone. Two she has not saved. The demon that came when people called their name, Chara. The son of the king, prince of the monsters and the soulless flower, Asriel. As Frisk went to the surface with everyone, they saw the surface in all its glory. One by one they left. Frisk looked out at the sun not saying a word. They did not know what she had gone through...over and over she went through it. But not even Frisk knew it. Only 3 people knew how many times the timeline reset.

Frisk did not know where to go now. She remembered what Asriel asked her. Everyone left except 2 people. "Frisk…" The monster said. "You came from this world, right…? So you must have a place to return to, do you not? What will you do now?" She asked.

Frisk had tears in her eyes. She had wanted to leave the underground so badly that its all she could think about. She never thought about what to do after. "...Mom? I want to stay with you." Frisk said.

"What?" the monster looked surprised. Had Frisk chose wrong. Did she not want to be with Frisk now that she had broken the barrier. A time passed before Toriel broke the silence.

"Frisk...You really are a funny child. If you had said that earlier, none of this would have happened. It is a good thing that you took so long to change your mind. Hee hee hee. Well… I suppose. If you really do not have any other place to go… I will do my best to take care of you, for as long as you need. All right? Now come along." She took Frisk's hand just as she had in the ruins. "Everyone is waiting for us!"

 **2 months later**

Frisk was put into bed. Minutes passed, then Toriel came in the room quietly. She set down a piece of pie on the floor. When she walked out. Frisk sat up in bed. Chara was becoming restless again. Having sold her soul to get back the world she had destroyed, she has been in her soul. Chara had not stopped trying to take control of Frisk's body. Only Flowey can settle her down. She climbed out of bed. "I don't see why you can't wait until morning." Frisk told the demon. " _I don't see why you can't let me take over and kill everyone, starting with that stupid skeleton."_ The demon responds.

Frisk opens the window and climbs out it. She runs down the street and sees a sign "Leaving MoonCrest City" It read. Frisk made her way to . She went through where she had left the underground and went back inside. She went past the throne room and through judgment hall. She continued walking until she the hot lands. She went to find the person that could take her to the ruins faster than on foot.

"Tra la la. Hello again Frisk. Back again I see. Isn't it a little late outside. But I suppose that doesn't matter. Hop on." The river person said. Frisk claimed on the boat and they were off.

"Was she keeping you up again. Why couldn't she wait till morning" They said. Somehow the river person knew about Chara and the resets although Frisk had never told them but it doesn't bother Frisk.

"That's exactly what I asked her." The river person laughed. "Haha I guess she is like that, after all it is Chara." They said. Soon they got to snowedin. "Thank you for the ride." Frisk thanked them. "It's no problem Frisk, it's a nice to see someone still needs me, I will be here when you return." Then Frisk headed to the ruins.

" _I don't know why you trust that guy so much."_ Chara said. Frisk shrugged. "They see trust worthy I guess. And they never hurt me or you." Frisk responded. Chara growled. " _Whatever! Just hurry up."_ Chara demanded.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay okay." Frisk said. Soon Frisk and Chara were at the door that led into the ruins and where Frisk first meet the flower known as Flowey.

"Oh you're here again, Frisk why even bother?" The flower asked.

"It was either come see you or let Chara take over and kill everyone….And I wanted to see you to." Frisk said.

"Oh really….you came all the way from the surface **again** just to see me? You really are an idiot Frisk, you know that." Flowey said.

" _Jesus fucking Christ, wonder where I've heard that for the last few months….oh yeah I remember. FUCKING ME!_ " The demon told Frisk in her mind.

"Chara please stop and watch your language." Frisk asked her.

"Look Flowey plea-." Frisk was cut off.

"No, I'm not coming back with you. You've asked me a hundred times and you still get the same answer. NO!" The flower looked really pissed off.

Frisk sighs. "Fine don't come, but every time I come back here I will keep asking you until you say yes." Frisk said.

"How about this. Ask me in five years years and then I will say yes. How about that." Flowey said.

Frisk looked more hopeful that when she broke the barrier. "YES YES YES!" Frisk exclaimed.

She knew that she would remember and if she didn't, Chara would remind her for her. She was so happy that she hugged Flowey. He was about to throw his "friendliness" pellets at her but before he did he felt something. Even if it was just for a moment it felt like an eternity for the Flower.

"Five years. No later no less. That's the deal." The flower said.

Soon Frisk left and found the river person in the same place they were when Frisk left them. "Tra la la. Hello again, I assume that he did not want to go with you." They said.

"Yes, but we made a deal. In five years he will come up with us." Frisk said. "That is good, but then you will need a way to get a soul for him, at least half a soul." the river person said. Frisk looked at him strangely. "How did you know that Flowey didn't have a soul? Frisk asked them. "Humans...Monsters...Flowers, he is an entity of his own. Asriel was a nice boy, always wanting to play and ride on my boat, its a shame that he died at a young age. But Frisk you can bring him back." The boat began to move. "How can I save him?" Frisk asked.

"You are determined, you saved everybody. I think you can save Asrial and Chara, by yourself maybe not…but soon you will meet someone who can help you. But for now let us be happy that you are closer to saving everyone."

 _ **Five years later**_

The years went by. Humans and Monsters have gotten along much better than before. Only small groups of people didn't expect monsters but that is to be expected, not everyone was bound to accept monsters into their lives. In the underground only two monsters have been in that place.

Frisk begins to walk into the hotlands. " _Gee Frisk you seem a lot more perky than usual, and its annoying as hell!"_ Chara said. "Wow thanks" Frisk said with sarcasm. Soon Frisk heard a familiar voice. "Tra la la, oh hello Frisk. Today is the big day, finally bringing Asriel to the surface."

Soon they were at snowedin. "I will be here when you and Asrial return." The river person said.

Soon Frisk was at the entrance of the ruins and was sprinting to Flowey. When they got to Flowey's spot he wasn't there but she heard a strange voice. "You owe me for this ya know." The voice said.

She walked to where she first fell in the underground and she saw two figures. "Chara will kill me for this you know." She heard a voice she hasn't heard in a long time. "So, Frisk will just have to load up one of her save points. Sure sans might get pissed but ya know shit happens." The figure said.

"Why are you doing this anyway?" Asriel asked. "...hmm, I'll tell you when I have an answer." They responded. "God you're an idiot!" Asriel said. The figure smiled a little. "Heh, yeah I know….Frisk?" They turned around and saw Frisk.

Frisk saw a skeleton and a goat.


	4. Chapter 4

"H-hello." Frisk said. They both turned to the girl. "Hey Frisk." The skeleton said. "Ffrisk!" Asriel said.

Frisk was at a loss for words. Asriel was back in his monster form. And whoever this guy was next to Asriel, he knows about the timelines, the save points, and Chara. " _Frisk watch yourself, I don't know what this guy will do"_ Chara said.

"So you both are probably wondering how Asriel is back, Well long story short I stole an artificial soul from Alphys.'' The skeleton said. " _Wow…..okay not even going to sugar coat it. I'm starting to like this guy."_ Chara said.

"Both?" Frisk asked. The skeleton grinned...somehow.

"The first princess of the underground, the fallen human, the demon that comes when you say its name. Chara Dreemurr….. a lot of names that start with the." The skeleton said.

" _I take it back, he's an asshole."_ Chara said. Frisk giggled when she said that.

"So anyway we should take Asriel to Alphys because that soul I stole….yeah not going to cut it as a permanent soul, and I need to find a way to bring Chara back too." The skeleton says. He starts to walk away but turns back. "Ya coming or what?" He asks. Me and Asriel catch up with him.

"Um...you never told us your name." Asriel said.

"Orbitron or Orb, call me ether" He said. They continue walking until they reach back to the river person.

"Tra la la. Hello again, I see that Asriel is back. Also hello Orbitron, nice to see you again." The river person said.

"Hey ya River, nice to see you too." He said. They all climbed on the boat and set sail for hot lands. Soon they all reached hotlands and got off the boat.

"Tra la la, thank you for letting me take you back." The river person said. They got off and and Frisk and Asriel waved good bye. They walked through hotlands and made their way to the last corridor. For a second Frisk could swear she was Orb's left eye flickers red and want back to normal. They got out of the underground and went back to MoonCrest city. Getting home the darkness came upon the group.

"Gees I didn't realise how quick it gets dark in the fall. Hopefully we'll get home soon." Frisk said. They came across a man who stopped when he saw the group.

"You monsters have no business being on the surface." The man said. They saw the man take out a shiny object. Both Asriel and Frisk stepped back but Orb stayed put.

"And you have no business for threatening to stab minors for no other reason besides being a different species." He says as he summons a bone. "And if I kill you…..heh, well then **buddy** I'll get away with it by saying its in self defense so lets hope it doesn't come to that." Orb adds.

The man lunges at Orb. Orb brings back the bone and swings it when the man gets close enough. The bone hit the man square in the head. The man falls over and groans in pain.

"Oh you'll live." Orb said.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mom I'm home and…um I brought a friend over." Frisk shouted into the house.

"So hopefully I'm not the only one who thinks we shouldn't show Asriel just yet." Orb said. They both turned in confusion.

"Why?" Both Frisk and Asriel asked

"Do you really think its a good idea show Toriel her dead child who has came back to life?" He asked. Nether one of them responded. "Yeah thats what I thought." He added. They heard the sound of hooves on the hardwood floor. Just before Toriel turned the corner Orb turned and shoved Asriel into the closet and closed the door.

"Hello, welcome home Frisk. I don't think I have meet you yet. What is your name?" Toriel asked.

"Orbitron or Orb, call me ether" He said.

"Orbitron..I've never heard of anyone named that before….Well nice to meet you. Frisk I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." Toriel said. She walks away. Frisk opens the closet door and Asriel falls out.

"Wow you look pissed." Orb said to Asriel.

"Yeah I am, we could have done something else other than shove me into a closet." Asriel said.

"Oh really, what was your plan then?" Orb said. Asriel said nothing. "Thats what I thought." He added. Frisk leads them to her room and she closes the door. She turns to Orb.

"Talk now." She said.

"Okay, what do you want to know." He said.

"Who are you, why are you helping Asriel, why did you protect us from that guy, how do you know about the resets, load points, and Chara." Frisk asked.

"Well as I said before I'm Orb, to help you, again to help you, I saw you reset and how you loaded with determination, and thats the only reason you committed genocide against monsters." Orb said as he pulls out a chair out from Frisk's desk and sits on it.

"...um….o-okay. Not really what I expected but then again what did i really expect" Frisk says.

"Look I know I'm not good with first impressions….or second or third but hey without me Asriel wouldn't be here and I'm working on something for Chara." Orb says. He takes out a notebook from his pocket. He hands it to Frisk. When Frisk opens it it's written in the same chicken scratch that the blue print in sans' "lab" was in. It's full of drawings and the scratch.

"What is this?" Frisk asked.

"That my dear Frisk is my working theory on how to create an artificial soul for Chara. I have a plan for Asriel that I finished but it's harder for human souls and hard for one who was a demon. So ya know typical teenager stuff." Orb said.

"You said that the soul I have won't "cut it"." Asriel said.

"Right, see as brilliant as Alphys is she overlooked one small detail stopping her from creating an artificial soul. And that is the thing she is deathly scared of. Determination." Orb said.

"But if you give a monster determination they will melt and die." Frisk said.

"No, if you give them too much then they will die. Monsters are born with a small amount of determination that they can call for when they need it most. That's how Undyne was able to become Undyne the Undying." He said

"So if the soul I have determination then I can have a permanent soul and stay like this?" Asriel asked.

"Hit the nail on the head, that's exactly what will happen. Now only if there was someone with a vast amount of determination. Then the plan would be set." Orb said as he turned to Frisk.

"Oh no, I'm not letting you hurt Frisk!" Asriel said.

"Heheh, are ya already getting lovey dovey with Frisky?" Orb laughs. Asriel's eyes get big and his face turns pink in the face. He balls up his fist. He throws his fist at Orb and before it lands on his face Orb catches Asriel's fist. Orb's eyes grew black and cold.

"Was the joke really that bad?" Orb asks in a low gravely voice.

"Um…...n-no, i-it was r-really good." Asriel stutterd. Orb bursts in laughter.

" _Okay this guy is really weird...but he seems like he knows what he's doing and how to protect you and Asriel. I think you should stick with him until I know what his game is."_ Chara said.

"Hahahaha, did you really think I was going to hurt you? Hahahaha that look on your face was hahah it was golden. Shit man did you really think I would hurt you or frisky? No, I'm not like that…..now. But hey, I got a plan and it will probably work. One downside though." Orb said.

"And that is?" Frisk asked.

"We can take two roads. One: We sneak into Alphy's lab and I use the machines myself and create a shit ton of noise and probably go to jail for breaking and entering or… tell Alphys what we're doing and hope to high heaven that she doesn't tell anyone anything about Asriel or Chara and will be willing to work with determination again. Sooooo yeah, pick your poison. So unless Alphys meets all of those requirements….we're pretty much fucked." He said grabbing his notebook back from Frisk.

"So what do we do from here?" Asriel asked.

"We need to wait until tomorrow to talk to Alphys. And I need to finish up my plan to get Chara back too." He said as he pulls out a pencil and starts to write in his notebook. A few hours pass.

"Hey its getting late, I need to get to bed and you should go home." Frisk said to Orb.

"Ya know some people say that home is where the heart is. So if that is true then I don't have a heart." He said.

"...your homeless?" Frisk asked.

"I mean I have a place but its not the most…..homiest I guess. Its in the void." Orb said.

"Like where Gaster is." Frisk said. Orb's eyes go black again when she said Gaster's name.

"...yeah…..yeah like gaster." He said in a low and almost sad voice. He closes his notebook. "What about Asriel? He needs to stay here but Toriel might see him or if its dark enough, think its me." Orb said.

"Well mom always go to sleep before me because she goes to work early. You two should be fine to sleep in here. Just don't try anything." She said turning to Orb.

"Hey what did I do?" He asked. Frisk's eyes turned a crimson red.

"Because I don't know what you might do." Frisk said getting closer to Orb. "And you know, you never know who will try somthing." She gets close to his face. Orb can feel her breath on his face.

"Hey ya um..Frisky y-you're getting a bit close there." Orb said nervously.

"Yeah so? You're calling me Frisky so maybe I should live up to my name." She said. Orb looked its Frisk's eyes and saw they were red.

"Heh, well I'll be damned, so you can take over her body." He said. Asriel was watching this unfold.

"Yep, so you should be careful around me. Never know what I'll do." She pulled out a knife. "Never." She added as she pulls back. Frisk's eyes go back to normal.

"So….that happened." Asriel said.

"Yeah….yeah it did." Orb said. Frisk's face turned red after watching what just happened with Chara.

"OH MY GOD IM SO SORRY. SHE JUST TOOK OVER AND I COU-." Orb covered Frisk's mouth when the his hand.

"Don't be sorry. That was Chara, not you." He said. His voice was somewhat conferring. "You should get some sleep. We got a big day tomorrow." He said.


	6. Chapter 6

"So you finally made it. Let me ask ya something. Do you think the worse person can change? That everyone can be a good person if they just try?...heh, I'm not like those monsters…..you dirty brother killer." She said. Orb woke up. He felt the nose of his gun in the back of his pants. He took out his gun from his pants. A Colt Python revolver. He took it from someone that attacked him. The person learned the hard way not to fuck with him. Now that person doesn't know anything anymore.

"Ah fuck, not again." He said under his breath. He got up and went over to Frisk's desk. He takes out his notebook at starts to write in it.

A few hours later. Frisk wakes up. She looks over and sees Orb writing at her desk. She sees his gun on the edge of the table.

"Orb?...Where did you get that!" She asked.

"I had it on me." He said

"W-what if it fires off by accident." Frisk asked. He picks up the gun points ir at Frisk's head. He pulls down the hammer and pulls the trigger. It doesn't go down all the way.

"The safety is on. It's not firing unless I want it to." He said. He puts it back down and goes back to writing back in his notebook.

A few hours later Asriel wakes up.

"Come on let's go." Orb said.

"Wait what about Asriel? What if people recognize him, like the monsters around town." Frisk said

"Oh right, I got that covered." Orb said as he takes off his hoodie and gives it to Asriel. He looks in his bag and finds a purple scarf like papyrus' one.

"Oh damn, I forgot I even had this! Here wear these. No one should recognize you, just make sure you wash them before you give them back. Don't want those covered in hair when I put em' back on." Orb said.

Orb and Asriel climb out the window and Frisk goes out the front door saying goodbye to her mom. They head off to Alphys' lab.

When they get to the lab they see two police cars and when the walk in they see a couple of police officers talking to Alphys and Undyne.

"H-hey its them. That's who stole it!" Alphys said. The officers ran to Asriel and grabbed his arms.

"Hey what the hell is going on!?" Orb said.

"T-this guy s-stole the artificial sole i-i was making." Alphys said.

"No it wasn't that was me!" Orb said.

"Alphys if you give us some time to explain everything." Frisk said. Frisk got Alphys to listen Orb and for him to explain why he stole the soul.

"So yeah thats pretty much it. So you understand why I did it?" He asked.

"No n-not really. I d-don't know why you're d-doing this. B-but you're helping Asriel and Chara s-so I guess its o-okay." Alphys said.

"Alright then, lets get to work." Orb said.


	7. Chapter 7

**One Week Later**

"O-Okay, that should w-work." Alphys said. She pressed a few buttons on a machine and fliped a lever and the machine came to life.

"Okay Az so this might hurt like a bitch but it will add the determination you need to have a permanent soul." Orb said as he was attaching Frisk's arm to a special band to extract her determination.

"And after we get Asriel his soul fixed then what about Chara? She'll need a body and a soul." Frisk said.

"That dear Frisky is a working theory but its almost finished." Orb said. The machine began to hum.

"Now!" Orb yelled. Frisk summoned some determination from her soul. She had to be careful not to give too much or Asriel would die. The thought of saving Asriel filled Frisk with determination. She couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Shit!" Orb yelled. He summoned a bone and broke the metal cord that is extracting the determination.

"Okay….okay well that's one way of doin' it." Orb sighed.

"T-that was enough determination t-to make an artificial s-soul." Alphys said.

"At least Asriel is okay." Frisk said.

 **A/N sorry this one is short, the next one chapter should be out the same time as this one. So yeah. See you guys next time**


	8. Chapter 8

**A few days later**

Frisk calls everyone saying that she has big news. In an hour of the call everyone is here. Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Toriel, Asgore, and even Mettaton. Alphys is working and couldn't come.

"Ya ready Frisky?" Orb asked.

"A little nervous but yes I'm ready. Where's Asriel?" Frisk asks.

"He's getting ready, just probably finding a sheet or somthin' to cover him. Probably for the "big reveal". Orb said.

"Heh, you're probably right." Frisk said.

"Hey, can I ask ya something. You've been spending a lot of time with Az over the past few days…" Orb stops.

"What?" Frisk asks.

"Nevermind, not good to jump to conclusions."Orb responded.

"Um okay. Wait, what? What did you think-?" Frisk stops and thinks for a second. Then Frisk blushes.

"N-no its nothing like that! Why would you think that!? He's my stepbrother now! Even if i did like him, he wouldn't like me anyway." Frisk looked down.

"Heh." Orb chuckled

"What's so funny?" Frisk asked.

"Like I said, not good to jump to conclusions." Gets close to Frisk like how "Chara" did to him.

"And another thing. Chara, you never know what I can and will do too." Orb says as he kisses Frisk on the forehead. Frisk stood there for what felt like hours to her.

" _Frisk? Um…...I...um…..I'm gonna…...yeah."_ Chara said. Then Sans walked into the room Frisk was into the room she was in.

"Heya kiddo, we're all ready for whatever you're shown' us." Sans said.

"Um...okay, just one second." Frisk said. Sans walked back to the group. Then Asriel comes in the room wearing light brown cargo shorts that he wore before he died, black shirt, and hoodie that's like Sans' but striped green and yellow. Asriel liked a pure light lime green one they had but Orb insisted that he got the striped one. Frisk thought that it was strange but she just ignored it

"Frisk?" Asriel said. "Me and Orb are ready. Are you ready?" Asriel asks.

"Um….yeah. I'm ready. Let's go." Asriel said. Soon Orb and Frisk went into the room where everyone is.

"So you're all probably why we gathered you all here and who I am. First things first. I'm Orb or Orbitron, call me either. Toriel you already knew that. And yes I'm a skeleton, not related to Sans or Papyrus." Orb said.

"So what we wanted to tell you is amazing. I don't even really know how this happened." Frisk said. Sans' eyes turned black and cold.

" _If he hurts her, he's gonna have a bad time!"_ Sans thought.

"If I may interrupt for a moment. Are you two together?" Toriel asked. Frisk looked at her mom and Frisk's face turned completely red. Orb cracked a smile and after a second he couldn't hold it, he fell on the floor and laughed.

"That ha….that is the ha ha...that is the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. Ha ha ha god why didn't I record this?! God damn…..okay, okay I'm good." Orb calmed down from laughing.

"Um...n-no we're not a coup-" Frisk was cut off by Asriel.

"Yeah no, they're not a couple. Right?...nevermind, and way to steal the spotlight Orb." Asriel said in the doorway. Many gaps were heard.

"Heh, sorry man, but god that was funny. Christ, but I think I can get away with that once for what I did for you." Orb said. Everyone was looking at Asriel.

"That's what we were going to tell all of you." Frisk said. Both Toriel and Asgore ran up and hugged Asriel.

"My child how did this happen?" Toriel asked.

"It's all thanks to Orb. He's the one who was able to get a soul to Asriel." Frisk said.

"Yep, you're welcome. Alphys helped us too." Orb said.

"I'll be sure to thank her the next time I see her." Toriel said. Sans walked up to Orb.

"Nice job kid. I've never seen Tori so happy. _Tiba_ honest I was thinking the same thing she was. Next time work on your wording." Sans said.

"Sure Sans, no problem." Orb said.

"And another thing, how did you meet Frisk and why did you help Asriel?" Sans asked

"I meet Frisk in person after I gave Asriel an artificial soul and to I really need a reason. Can't someone help without needing a reason?" Orb asked.

"Guess not. Welp I'm gonna go to Grillby's or something. You can come if ya want." Sans said.

"Nah I'm good." Orb said. Sans teleported away.

" _There's something up with this guy that he's not telling me."_ Sans thought.

"Mom, um so there's something I want to ask you." Frisk asked.

"What is it?" Toriel asked.

"Well, um Orb really doesn't have a home and I was wondering if he would stay with us. Him and Adriel can sleep in the guest room." Frisk said.

"Well I suppose he could stay if he doesn't have a home to stay at. And he did help bring back my child." Toriel said. Frisk hugged her mom.

"Thank you." Frisk said. She went to Orb and told him the news.

"Really, that's awesome. Damn, this is the first time that I have a real home. Thanks Frisky." Orb said and he hugged her. She hugged back.

"Are you two sure you're now a couple?" Adriel asked.

"Right because hugging means that we're a couple, right? I bet that kissing means that we're married." Orb said.

"...No, but I'm just saying." Asriel said. He walked away to talk to everybody.

"Hey Frisky, remember before when you said that even if you liked him, he wouldn't like you because your step siblings now?" Orb asked.

"I don't like where this is leading." Frisk said.

"I'm just sayin'. It's not wrong to like who you like. So I'm guessing you know my question." Orb said.

"No I don't, I mean it's been only a few days since he's been brought back." Frisk said.

"Love at first sight maybe? I don't know, I just think you two got something going. I might be wrong, I might be right. Only time will tell. Don't think about it until you want to." Orb said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Later that night**

"Ah fuck, I've never had a bed this comfy." Orb said laying on the bed in the guest room.

"Really? What about your home and your family?" Asriel asked.

"Shitty home in the void, Dad died a while ago and no mom in the picture. I got no strings on me." Orb responded.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Asriel said.

"Nah don't be, not your fault and besides my dad was askin' for it. After what he put me through, I'm kinda glad he's gone." Orb said.

" I see, but still I'm sorry." Asriel said.

"Thanks I guess, welp we should get some sleep. I figured out how to bring Chara back." Orb said.

"I-I'm not so sure we should do that. Chara might be still….unstable." Asriel said.

"Maybe, but give her the benefit of doubt, she can't be as bad as before." Orb said.

"I don't know, I mean she committed genocide. No one can come back from that." Asriel said.

"No one can come back from that? What do you think of me? Do you think I'm a bad guy?" Orb asked.

"No I don't, but you haven't done things that Chara has done." Asriel said.

"I'm just sayin' everyone can come back no matter what they did, if they just try." Orb said.

"Now you're sounding like Papyrus." Asriel said.

"Heh, thanks." Orb said. "Almost everyone at least." He added under his breath. Asriel got into the other bed.

 **The next day**

"Frisky wake up." Orb said pulling the blanket off her body. Frisk's eyes bolted open. Her eyes fixated on Orb's sockets.

"Put the blanket back on or I will let Chara turn you to dust. I'm freezing" Frisk said.

"She can do that in person after today, come on we're bringing her back. So get up and you might want to put on some pants." He said.

"What!" Frisk looked down and remembered that she was only wearing a shirt and panties. "Get out now. Before I lose more of my mind." Frisk said. Orb got out and a few minutes later Frisk came out and the three of them set out for where Frisk first fell in the underground. When they got there Orb dug out dirt using bones and blue magic to reveal a coffin.

"There it is. In all it's wooden glory." Orb said.

"I still don't think it's a good idea." Asriel said.

" _Tell Asriel to go fuck himself, I'm so fucking ready for a body."_ Chara said.

"Look whatever happens happens. And if she does go geno I can handle her….hopefully." Orb said. He held his hands over the coffin and and squeezed his hands together. There was an odd sound and a red and black soul appeared.

"Alright, I repared her soul through my blue magic fusing her broken soul fragment back together. Now the hard part. Me and Frisky need to enter Frisky's soul and get Chara back into her own soul again." Orb said.

"What! How are we going to do that?" Frisk asked.

"Just don't do something stupid and you'll be fine." Orb said as he snapped his fingers. Both of them found themselves in a black room with a ghostly figure at the end of it.

"About damn time you got here." The figure said.

"A bit rude to say that to the people helping you. Common courtesy." Orb said.

"Whatever! Come on let's just get me into my body." The figure said.

"Fine."Orb said walking to the figure. He grabbed her hand and soon the three of them were back. Mumbling was heard coming out of the wooden coffin. Orb opened it.

"Thanks, couldn't you have opened it first then bring me back." Chara said.

"Nope, come on let's get home." Orb said. The four of them walked through the underground. As they began to walk through the last corridor Chara stopped in the middle.

"Chara? Are you okay?" Frisk asked. Chara said nothing. Suddenly her eyes turned a blood red color.

"Asriel and Frisk get back now!" Orb commanded. They both do as they're told.

"So…..how does feel knowing that you just let the person who is going to kill **everyone** out of her cell? Chara asked.

"Personally I think that Frisky's clone won't be the death of me." Orb said.

"God you always have some way of pissing me off don't you!" Chara shouted. Orbs left eye glowed purple. He cracked a grin.

"Always." He said. Chara came at him and swung her fist at him. He ducked out of the way and elbowed her in the stomach. He pushed Chara back to where she was with blue magic.

"It's a beautiful day outside…..Birds are singing…..Flowers are blooming…..on days like these…..people like you…...should **never** burning in hell." He said. He hit the spare button. Chara looked surprised.

"You're sparing me?...you're dumber than you look." Chara ran up to him and tried to punch him. He caught her fist and looked her dead in the eyes.

"...at least some people like you." He said.


	10. Chapter 10

"..." They both said nothing and did nothing for what seemed like an eternity.

"Go ahead…...just kill me and get it over with. I knew that a monster would kill me anyway. That's how I'll die….and I was right." Chara said.

"Like I said…...some. Your one of them." Orb said. He let go of Chara's fist. "Just drop this, let's go back home and forget this." He said.

"I can't forget it, not just this but what I've done. No one will understand me or even like me. I can't just go back to my old life, not after genocide." Chara said.

"...so?" Orb asked. Chara looked confused. "So what you committed genocide, you killed people, so what! I've killed a fuck ton of people. I know that you're not too far gone. I know that you can be good. You can be…..if you try a bit." Orb said. Chara said nothing.

"We can all live, we can all be happy. If we walk through this hall, everything, all of it, we forget it all." Orb said.

"...lier." Chara said. She swung her fist at him for a final time but stopped right in front of his face.

"...I..I can't do it." She said.

"How many humans have you killed?" Orb asked.

"What? Why does it matter anymore?" She said.

"How many humans have you killed?" He asked again in a more aggravated tone.

"I don't remember." Chara said.

"How many monsters have you killed?" He asks.

"...I don't remember either." She said.

"Why?" He asked.

"I don't remember how many I've killed….but I know why they're dead." She said.

"Alright, that's a good enough answer for me. Now can we all go home. I'm sure Toriel and Asgore would be very happy to see you." Orb said. He turns around and starts to walk forward but turns back.

"Still not commin'? Fine how about a deal." He says. He takes out his gun. He covers the barrel with his hand and pulls out a bullet. He puts his hands around his back.

"If guess which hand has the bullet is in then you come with us. And if you guess the empty hand…..then I'll kill you. Deal?" He asked. Chara stood there not moving.

"...fine…..I choose left." She said. He lifts his left hand and opens it. There's a copper plated bullet gleaming in the sun light through the windows.

"You choose….wisely." He said cracking a grin.

"Did you just really say that?" Frisk chimed in.

"Yep, now let's get home. Sun is gonna be setting soon and I heard that it might snow tonight. It's already cold so if you want my hoodie you can use it Chara or my scarf too if you want it." Orb said. He stuck something shiny in his right hand in his back pocket.

"Thanks but I'll be fine. Just be happy that I'm holding up my end of the deal!" Chara said.

"Fair enough but just ask if you need it." Orb said walking out of the corridor. The got out of the underground and we're meet with a view of the city with snow coming down from the sky.

"Wow it's so beautiful." Frisk said.

"Sure as hell not gonna argue with you on that Frisky." Orb said.

"I forgot how pretty the surface is during winter." Asriel said.

"Its okay I guess. Can we just get home!? We dont need to spend an hour just watching the city." Chara complained.

" Aww come on princess. Take a look, you'll like it. Hell you need to relax for a bit." Orb said.

"What did you just call me?" Chara asked.

"What? I just called princess. Nothin' much. Kinda like how I call Frisk Frisky." Orb said. Chara walked up to him.

"Never call me princess ever again." Chara demanded.

"Why it's a good nickname and it kinda suits you." Orb said. Charas face was getting red.

"Can it Bonehead!" Chara snapped.

"Aww is someone getting flustered?" Orb asked in a mocking voice.

"I'm gonna lose it! I really am!" Chara snapped.

"Heh okay that's fine." Orb said. His left eye glowed purple and he snapped his fingers. Chara's black and red soul appeared and turned blue. Chara was lifted in the air.

"So you can lose it all you want, you're not gonna be hurting anyone." Orb said. A few minutes of struggling later she gives up. Soon the four of them made their way home, not running into anyone this time. When Toriel saw Chara when they all walked in the doorway she had the same reaction she had with Asriel. A few days later everyone has gotten into routine but having Chara around has been strange for Orb at the least.

 **At night**

"...you haven't been very um…."chatty" today I guess. Hmmmmm maybe I did something. Or your pissed at me for something I did. If its about Chara you know I had to do it…...she made me. You know that right.?" Orb said to himself. A few seconds went by when he heard something.

"Right." He heard the voice say.


	11. Chapter 11

**Christmas Day**

"Hey Orb wake up! Its Christmas!" Asriel said. He pulled the blanket off his bed and rolled Orb out of bed.

"Asriel I was up all night playing Skyrim. I would like to sleep till noon and hopefully beat a few more dragons. What even the hell is Chrismas or whatever you said?" Orb said rubbing his skull.

"Wait you don't know what christmas is?" Asriel asked.

'Az I lived in the void for most of my life. And this is the first real place that I can call home. So I don't know what all that shit is. I mean I know about new years but thats about it." Orb said climbing back on the bed.

"Thats awful. Come on I'll show you." Asriel said. Orb gets up out of bed and go downstairs and see an excited Chara and sleepy Frisk.

"Merry Christmas you two." Frisk said as she yawned.

"Can someone fill me in? I don't know this shit." Orb said.

"Christmas is a holiday where you give gifts to your family and sometimes your friends." Frisk said.

"Oh, okay….I get it I guess." Orb said.

"Come on. Mom is probably waiting for us in the other room." Frisk said. The four of them walk into the other room and see a Christmas Tree fully decorated with presents under it.

 **Fifteen minutes later**

"Okay there's one last one. Hmm I guess the person forgot to say who it's from. Oh well, it's for Orbitron." Toriel said. She handed the gift to Orb and he opened it. Inside the box was a letter.

"I'm going to excuse myself and I want you to come with me. Just trust me on this."-Frisk.

"So what is it? Chara asked.

"It's umm it's a note. Don't worry about it. Anyway since this is done. Me and Frisky need to do something really quick." Orb said. Orb gets up and signals Frisk to follow. Then they walk out of the room.

"I thought I was going to excuse us." Frisk said.

"Yeah well I think it was a better idea if it was me. Since Toriel doesn't know me as well as you she would have had a reason to say to wait if you said it.. But with me she probably thinks that I'm getting a gift for someone since I've been out nearly everyday since I've been here." Orb reasoned. Frisk sighed.

"Fair enough." She said.

"So where are you taking me anyway? Orb asked.

"Don't worry about it, just keep following me." Frisk said. Soon they were in the attic and walked to the window that led to the roof top.

"So we're going on the roof?" Orb asked.

"Yes." Frisk said. She opened the window and climbed out it and sat on the edge. Orb went and sat with her.

"So any reason we're up here?" Orb asked.

"Yeah, every year everyone comes here for a Christmas party but this year everyone is busy so they can't come. Frisk said.

"And this involves us coming up here how?" Orb asked.

"Well the first Christmas on the surface we had a party and someone brought a mistletoe. And…..yeah it's kinda been a tradition to have one now. And since it won't be just me and mom for Christmas I assume that she'll keep on with the tradition." Frisk said.

"Welp….I guess that she doesn't want Asriel and Chara to kiss since they were raised as siblings...at least for however long Chara was around. And since then you, Chara, and Asriel are now all siblings I'm the prime target for it I guess." Orb said.

"Pretty much. So try to watch out. You know...if you want to." Frisk said.

"Okay. Heh and I mean as long as it's not Az or Chara I'll live." Orb said. Frisk's face turned a little bit red.

"W-what do you mean by that?" Frisk asked.

"Well I don't want to kiss Az cause we're both guys and I don't roll like that and I don't want to kiss Chara cause she might kill me if I go anywhere near her to do that. So you're my best bet. And you should stick to me for the rest of the day. You can tell me if its commin' or not. So i guess we're done here. But I have one more question. When I came down with Az, I saw Chara look….excited for once. Normally she's either pissed at the world or sleeping." Orb said.

"Well yeah, its her first christmas since she was a kid. And Asriel was as excited as her." Frisk said.

"I guess, still don't know about this christmas shit but whatever. But Az is always upbeat. Sure as hell don't know how he does it. But hey good for him." Orb said.

"Umm hey I also wanted to talk to you about something. When you were going to bed last night i was going in to say goodnight to you and Azzy. I heard you….um talking to yourself. You dont have to talk about it i was just asking." Frisk said.

"Oh you heard that hmm? Well its complicated. I'd rather not talk about it now. Its….its too personal right now." Orb said. Frisk nodded her head.

"Good, and why are you even worried about the mistletoe. A kiss doesn't mean anything unless you make it mean something. Remember that." Orb said. He gets up and climbs through the window to get back inside. Frisk sits on the roof thinking.

" _He's right I'll give him that. But he's just so…. strange. Nothing that I've seen before. He's so distant from everyone else."_ Frisk thinks.

"...strange." Frisk said.

 **Later that night**

"You can see it can't you?" A voice said.

"See what?" Orb responded.

"Heh, nothin' its nothin'. Either way we need to leave tonight." The voice said.

"Leave!? Are you kidding me! This is the first place we can call home. There's no way in hell that I'm gonna give this up." Orb shouted at the voice.

"We need to in order to survive! Remember Gaster isn't dead! The core can't kill a person apparently." The voice said. "Even with the death date in the computer" the voice said under their breath.

"I know I know. But do you think that he'll find me In Undertale? He probably thinks I'm trying to fix things in Story Shift." Orb said.

"Yeah I had to tamper with the security cameras so we could get into the computer and reset Story Shift. We almost got caught from that! You can't let your feelings get in the way of our objectives. That that is to not be caught by him. And going to his lab with him there isn't doing us any good!" The voice shouted.

"Excuse me but we owed Chara a reset!" Orb shouted.

"She stabbed a knife in our eye so now we only have one! Yep we owe her for sure!" The voice shouted. "And how about you take some god damn responsibility instead of leaving both our sins on my back! I'm not the only guilty one here!" The voice shouted.

"..." Orb said nothing.

"Shut the hell up. We both know it's hard for me." Orb said.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: Here we remain

 **A few weeks later**

"Human. Don't you know how to greet a new friend? Take my hand." He turned around and rested his eyes on her's.

"Hmm not much for handshakes I guess. Thats fine, so you're a human hmm? She asked.

"Heh, aren't you?" He said.

"Fair point, I'm *****. Whats yours?" She asked.

"...heh, hi I'm G." He said.

"Well G it might be a little early to say this but my bro...he hunts humans. Hell the only reason I'm with him is because well like I said. He's my bro. Oh, and another thing, I say that he's my bro but he's a monster. He found me wandering around snowedin and he "captured" me. Eventually he felt sympathetic after I told him my story and now I live with him." She said.

"So you're like a thing or somethin'? G said. She turned red for a second but turned back.

"Heh, no beating around the bush, something we got in common." She said.

"Heheh, well I bet that isn't the only thing you're beating." G said.

"Wow okay gonna keep going on that aren't ya. Well no we aren't a "thing'' like i said he's my bro.

"Well leave a joke where it lies. Its run its course." G said.

"Going back to being captured. He's harmless so ya don't need to hurt him…...or kill him like everyone else back in the ruins." She said. She ran into the woods. He didn't bother running after her.

"Not yet….not yet." He said taking out a wooden bat with a layer of dust on it from his backpack. He grinned as he walked to the unsuspecting monsters.

He woke up…..

"Damn it." Orb got out of his bed. The clock read 2:37. Still early. Everyone is asleep. He turned to his backpack and saw the bat sticking out as usual. But the metal on the end was an improvement. It was added a few months after he found it on.

"Fuck." He said walking over to his backpack and giving it a little kick. He opened the room to his and Asriel's room and walked down the hall. He turned to the door on his right and opened it. He walked in the room and closed the door to Frisk and Chara's room.

"Frisky you up?" Orb said. He saw a dim light coming from Frisk's blanket covering her. The light went off and Frisk poked her head from her blanket.

"Orb? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Frisk asked.

"I could ask you the same. But to answer your questions, I had a nightmare or somethin' so here I am." Orb said.

"But that doesn't explain why you're in here." Frisk said.

"Maybe this will explain it." Orb said. He lifted the blanket up and got in her bed. Frisk's face felt hot.

"W-what are you doing?" Frisk asked nervously.

"Well I figured that if anyone can get me to sleep it be you." Orb said.

"Oh, so I'm that boring?" Frisk asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Well actually….heh nah I'm kidding. But ya know fuck it. Right?"

"Right I guess, just don't try anything." Frisk said.

"Yeah I know." Orb said in an almost fearful voice. He remembers what rules he was given by G…..it's good to have those rules but if he broke them there will be heavy consequences.

"I was only joking, sorry." Frisk apologized.

"...yeah, let's just get to bed." He said.

 **The next day**

:Chara woke up. It was 7:30 in the morning, she usually never wakes up this early she didnt care. She really didnt care about anything. In Orb's words she was "an emo without the cloths or other shit with that." She thought he was a dick. She didnt want to be brought back but she knew Frisk wouldn't let her opportunity to 'save' her get away. So she just said that she was ready to come back when really she was better off Frisk's soul. When Orb came he screwed it all up. If Sans would let Frisk load before Orb came and took Flowey before then none of this would have happened. She got of of bed and walked past Frisk's bed.

"What the fuck?" she whispered to herself. She saw Frisk's head on Orb's rib cage..or where it would be under his hoodie. Her arm was on the other side of Orb kinda like she's hugging him. Chara then rushed to Asriel and Orb's room to wake Asriel.

"Asriel wake the fuck up!" She nearly yelled. The goat boy rubbed his eyes and arched up with his arms.

"What? Whats going on?" Asriel asked as he sat up in bed.

"Yeah so Orb fucked Frisk and they are in bed sleeping together right now." Chara said. Asriel shot out of bed and sprints to Chara and Frisk's room. He runs in and his foot lands on a piece of clothing and he trips and falls on the floor, slamming with a loud thud. Frisk shot out of bed hearing Asriel hit the floor.

"What the!" Frisk yelled. Asriel got up and held his head.

"What the hell do you two think you're doing!" He yelled. Orb slightly moved around on the bed still sleeping.

"What? Asriel what are you even doing in here?" Frisk asked half awake.

"Chara told me what you two did!" Asriel nearly yelled.

"What? Chara what did you tell him?" Frisk asked.

"I just said what it looked like,and what it looked like was that you two 'boned'. Chara snickered.

"Aww geez now you sound like Sans." Asriel said.

"I may hate the fucker but that comedian can make a few good puns here or there." Chara said.

"One minute, you think that me and Orb had sex?" Frisk said. She immediately turned red when she said that. She got out of the bed with him in it.

"Well yeah, I mean you had your head on his chest and your arm around him. So I assumed you two did the dance with no pants." Chara said. A portal appeared on the ceiling of the room. Chara looked up.

"You guys see that too?" She asked.

"See wha- what is that?" Frisk asked. Suddenly another portal opened up under Orb and he fell in. In as second Orb came from the portal on the ceiling and landed on the ground. He look at the three of them with a pissed up look on his face. Suddenly he relaxed and his face turned tired.

"Can you three shut it? I'm tired and want to sleep…...also Chara really? The dance with no pants?" Orb asked. Chara grinned.

"Yep" she said. Orb shook his head.

"Whatever, but no me and Frisky didn't do anything. Sides why would you even care Asriel?" Orb asked as he grinned. Asriel's fur around his face turned pink.

"B-because I know Frisk wouldn't have...you know, do that with you so I just wanted to confirm it for myself." Asriel said.

"So you thought the best way to do that was to run in here, trip on a pair of Chara's panties, hit your head, and ask the hell we were doing?" Orb asked.

"Um...yes" Asriel said. Orb nodded.

"Good enough for me" Orb said. He walked to Frisk's bed and fell on it.

"How would you know if they were mine anyway?" Chara asked.

"Frisky doesn't throw dirty clothes on the ground unlike you and Fussball" Orb said being muffled by the bed.

"Look can you two get out of here so I can get dressed?" Frisk asked.

"Yeah Chara and Az get out of here, I'll be here if you need me." Orb said still being muffled.

"I meant you and Asriel." Frisk said.

"But your bed is so damn comfortable, can't I just be face down when you change, sides I already saw you with just a shirt and panties on so not much will change." Orb said.

"Out now." Frisk commanded.

"Gees fine, if it means that much to ya." Orb said. A new portal opened under him and he fell through to fall on his own bed. Asriel left the room too and went into his room.

"Explain now." Asriel demanded.

"..." Orb said nothing.

"I know you aren't sleeping, explain why you were sleeping in Frisk's room." Asriel still demanded.

"..." Still silence from Orb. A fireball appeared in Asriel's hand. Orb pulled his hood over his head. He took it off to show a head of black hair and even skin. He got up and Asriel saw a human with pale skin, dark black hair, and a red….eye? The right eye was missing and instead had a hole that lead to darkness where the eye would have been. He swung his fist at Asriel's hand making Asriel to move his hand and make the fireball vanish.

"Don't do that….let him sleep." He said. He looked seriously pissed. He pulled his hood over his head and layed back on his bed.

 **In Frisk and Chara's room**

"Why the hell were you two sleeping together anyway?" Chara asked.

"Honestly I don't remember. It was late at night, I was talking to someone. And I just don't remember." Frisk said lying.

"And who would that someone be?" Chara asked.

"He's from school, you wouldn't know him. Speaking of school, when are the three of you going to start school with me?" Frisk asked.

"Changing the subject, that was pretty slick. Not bad partner. And to answer your question….no idea. And do you even think that me and Az should go to school? We haven't been to school since we died in the underground." Chara said. Frisk shivered when Chara called her "partner".

"Well I think you should go to school, and you know about as much as me since you were in my soul when I was in school. And Azzy can be tutored by me and mom can help. I don't think Orb will have any problems. He seems good at math and science. English is pretty easy and history is just plain memorizing." Frisk said.

"True…..so back to the other topic. Who were you texting so late at night? A crush maybe. Friends with benefits perhaps? Chara snickered. Frisk's face turned red.

"N-NO! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Frisk stuttered.

"That stutter and shouting seems to tell me otherwise." Chara said.

"Fine, believe what you want to believe. I have to get dressed for school. I'll be back at 2:30 as always." Frisk said. She put on her uniform and grabbed her backpack and headed out her room to get to school


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12: Made to suffer

 **Later that day**

"Nope nope nope, so much nope. I'm not wearing that. Especially for most of the week of most of the year." Orb said pushing the uniform away.

"Come on it's not that bad." Frisk reasoned.

"You will need to wear that if you are going to school." Toriel said.

"You realize that there's a reason I wear baggy clothes. Skeletons don't really fit in formal clothes….but there….there's a little secret I got." He said. He pulls his hood over his face. A few seconds later he pulled it off to reveal a human face. Both Frisk and Toriel were shocked.

"W-what the!?" Frisk stammered.

"Heheh you two surprised. Which one was more surprising, being part human or having one eye? Or both equally?" Orb asked chuckling to himself.

"But just a moment ago you were a monster, now you are a human. Is that some type of magic?" Toriel asked.

"Sorda, but it only works if you're half human and half monster. And since i was cre-err um born with a half n half soul. Sorda like arnold palmer but instead of tea and lemonade its a half human soul and half monster soul. So yeah try not to drink my soul got it? Heh." Orb said. Frisk laughed a bit.

"But why isn't there a bandage over your eye? I could heal it if you want instead, you could even have your eye back." Toriel said.

"Umm thanks but no thanks. I'd rather not. I'm fine thanks for the offer anyway. And as for the bandage part, it would have shown up when I was a monster and I don't need it then. And also I can just do this." Orb brushed his hair down and it was just long enough to cover half of the eye and reach his ear. Only leaving his one purple eye visible through his hair.

"So I assume then you don't want a haircut any time soon then." Frisk giggled.

"Right. But if it gets to the point of lookin like yours then tie me down and chop it off, heh." Orb joked. Toriel smiled seeing how Frisk and Orb got along.

"But I'll put it on if it will make you two happy." Orb says. He grabs the uniform and goes into the bathroom and puts it on. He walks back out with the uniform on. "Um...I never realized this until I put it on but it looks like something from an anime. It's got a tie and everything." Orb said.

"Yes well I had some help with picking out the uniforms with Alphys. And she is always talking about one show. I don't even remember what it is called." Toriel said.

"Alright…..thanks Alph, so Toriel when will I go to school?" Orb asked.

"You'll be going tomorrow along with Asriel and Chara." Toriel said.

"Wait tomorrow? Do you think that's enough prep time?" Orb asked.

"Yes I do, I have all of your supplies along with both Chara's and Asriel's." Toriel said. Soon Orb changed back and him and Frisk went into the living room and sat on the couch.

"It's probably a good thing that you're going tomorrow since its Friday, no one will be focusing on you, they'll be focused on when there leaving." Frisk said.

"Yeah, probably the only good thing to happen to me in awhile, heh gettin a break." Orb said.

"So getting a place to live isn't a break?" Frisk joked.

"Hell nah, it's more of a necessity. But that was a bad joke I guess." Orb said.

"And there's something I noticed back in the other room." Frisk said.

"Was it how dashing I looked in the uniform? I felt like an esteemed scholar getting ready to attend Harvard." Orb said in a mocking rich voice. Frisk giggled.

"No but the way you talked. You sounded like a different person…..with the same voice I suppose." Frisk said.

"Yeah well I need to turn off….me I guess and talk like someone who Toriel will ya know, approve of I guess." Orb said.

"Oh get approval? So will you ask for mine or Chara's hand in marriage then?" Frisk teased.

"Pfff please, Chara would kill me on the spot and do you really think that a one eyed, half monster half human has a chance with you. You're better off with probably Asriel or Chara." Orb said.

"Wait why Chara? We're both girls." Frisk said.

"You went on a date with both Papyrus and Alphys. You flirted with nearly every monster in the underground including Toriel and Undyne. So I would think that you would be bisexual. But that's just a guess." Orb said. Frisk was turning red.

"You-you're wrong….fine what if I am. Big deal!" Frisk exclaimed.

"Yeah no it ain't a big deal. This changes pretty much nothing." Orb said.

"You're taking this surprising well, I would have thought that you would have made a big deal out of it or at least been shocked." Frisk said.

"Oh I'm sorry, do you want to say it again and I'll pretend to act shocked?" Orb joked. Frisk pushed him a little.

"Ha well it's the least you could do….or act like this never happened." Frisk said.

"Fine I won't tell anyone. Heh it's kinda like choosing your starter in Pokémon. Chara the hot spirited fire Pokémon and Asriel the Calm but powerful water Pokémon." Orb said.

"What about grass?" Frisk asked.

"You mean the type that no one picks?" Orb said.

"I kinda like some of the grass types. Treecko, Turtwig and guys like those." Frisk said.

"You must be the only person to like grass types. Well except Treecko, everyone loves him. Fine so then Chara fire, Asriel water, and whoever else grass." Orb said.

"How come you're not in it?" Frisk asked.

"Do you want me in it? Sounds like you want me in for grass so you can choose me, heh" Orb chuckled.

"In your dreams, but you don't have a lot of confidence in yourself do you?" Frisk asked.

"I wouldn't say that but my .gone" Orb said

You "So what?" Frisk asked.

"So am I supposed to walk up to a girl and say "hey girl want to see my missing eye?" Yeah I don't think that would work out very well." Orb said.

"You'll cross that bridge when you get there, don't put yourself down. From what I've seen and heard from you you've suffered enough." Frisk said.

"Well it's what I'm made to do. But hey I've learned to live with it." Orb said.

"Thats awful, no one should suffer. Not even the worst person. Not even Chara." Frisk said.

"Just because you say that doesn't mean it doesn't happen. It will happen forever. Even if there will one day be a utopia. At least one person will suffer." Orb said.

"I know but it's not morally right." Frisk said.

"What is morally right? Everything is bad. There's no good that you can do that will affect anything in the long run?" Orb asked in an impatient tone.

"Well I freed the monsters from the underground. I'd think that affected something in the long run." Frisk said.

"Yeah? Well when are you gonna reset? Tomorrow? A month? A year? When you die? Nothing is worth doing knowing that it will be gone. But it's worse when you're the only one who remembers, feeling your sins as you talk to the people you killed. Interacting with them. Acting as nothing happened. As you never met them. Nothing anyone will ever do will be for a greater good. To even think that is proof of how stupid you are." Orb said. His left eye was now a right red. Frisk had tears in her eyes.

"W-why would you say those things?" Frisk said crying.

"Because I'm the one who will say the truth. Not him, his ideals are meaningless when shown to what really happens in the world." He said. Frisk got up from the couch and ran to her room. She closed the door and locked it.

"..." Frisk said nothing. Some time passed…...Then there was a knock on the door.

"Hey ya Frisky. Look I can explain, I…..I wasn't myself." Orb said. "Literally" he said under his breath.

"Go away!" Frisk shouted between sobs.

"Frisk…...let me explain." He said.

"Leave now!" She shouted.

"Fine….…I'm coming in." Orb said. He opened a portal, and walked in and appeared in her room.

"I said get out!" Frisk growled. Orbs eyes turned red.

"Let him explain, now." He said. His eyes turned back to the white pupils.

"Sorry for that, he can be a bit pushy. Look just…..what "I" said back there. That wasn't me. It was my…..other personality. He's not as nice as me. And I'm not very nice so that tells you something." He says.

"Other personality?" Frisk said. Orb pulls his hood over his head and turns into a human and pulls the hooks back. Then his one purple eye changes to red. Then he smiles. He extends his arms out like he's going to give a hug, and he bows down for Frisk.

 **A/N** : Hey guys so time for the author's notes again. Now I have a question for you guys. How should Orb's other half talk. I have an idea on how to make him present with Orb but not having him take all the attention. So I'll have a poll to see how he will talk. The options will be Negan(based off of how Negan talks on TWD), or like before (that ones gonna be a secret that you'll have to figure out to know the true meaning of Orb and his other half.

And off to another topic, I'm thinking that I might make an ask the characters. Like where you guys, the readers, can ask the characters of my story questions. But it won't be canon to the story. It will just be some little thing i can do when im bored. You guys can leave your first questions here and then when i get the first of the answered questions done you guys can ask on the story then. Well until then guys, see ya later


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13: Something to Fear

"Hi I'm G….heh...call me whatever I really won't care.I won't be in control long enough for it to matter" He said. His red pupil blazed for a second.

"H-hello" Frisk said. Frisk could swear that she saw a small tear in the corner of his eye.

"Frisk….I'm sorry for what I said….but there was some truth to what I said." He said.

"..." Frisk said nothing.

"I've seen you reset when you saved everyone. Everyone was happy, yet you pulled the trigger and reset it all…..now for the million dollar question…...why?" He asked. Still silence from Frisk.

'I don't expect an answer from you….but know this…..I….no, thats for another day…...Where's Chara?" He asked.

"...the living room." Frisk said quietly.

"Thank you, I'm sorry to leave you like this….but there's something I have to do first." He said. He walked out of Frisk's room and into the living room where Chara and Asriel were talking. He just stood there in the doorway of the hall that lead to the living room.

He said nothing, just stood there and watched them.

"The hell are you doing? I've never seen ya like this." Orb said to him.

"...heh." He just chuckled.

"Okay you have gone completely insane now." Orb said to him.

"This world drives one mad. People have lived through every kind of misery. Tyrants, genocide, quite systems of hate as others enjoy freedom on the same piece of land. It is mere luck we are not all insane." He said. He looked down at his shoes. And then he grabbed a blue necklace with a soul on the end.

"Alright you can be back in control now. I'm done here." He said. His eye turned back to purple.

"...Strange….I'm gonna go back to Frisky, after the shit you said to her...Fuckin ass." Orb said. He walked back to Frisk's room.

"Frisk?" He said. Frisk was laying face down on her bed.

"Go away please. I want to be alone" Frisk said.

"...ya wanna hear a shitty joke?" Orb asked. Frisk nodded her head against the bed. Orb lifted his hood over his head and shifted to his monster form and became a skeleton again. He turned Frisk's soul blue.

"Snap back to reality, oh there goes gravity." He lifts Frisk in the air. Frisk giggles.

"Wow that was awful." Frisk said

"Heh." He sets her down and changes her soul back. "I said it was shitty" He said, laughing. Frisk sits up and Orb walks over and sits next to her.

'I'm sorry for what G said to ya….he can be an ass sometimes." He says. Frisk leans against Orb's shoulder and falls asleep. He sees wet marks on where she was laying her head in the bed.

"I guess cryin took a lot out of ya…..I guess I'll stay here till ya wake up." He says. Some time later Chara walks in the room.

"Orb...hm the fuck are you doing?" Chara said. She narrowed her eyes.

"Trying not to move. And ironically, not moving is really tiring." He said.

"You look like a creep you know that right?" Chara crossed her arms.

"And you look like a tsundere, you know that right?" He grinned.

"W-what! You little shit!" Chara exclaimed.

"I-Its not like I like you, or anything….B-Baka." Orb chuckled. Chara's face was starting to become red with anger. Frisk wakes up but doesn't move

"LISTEN YOU LITTLE FUCKER I'M THIS CLOSE TO BEATING YOUR ASS INTO THE GROUND! YOU'RE LUCKY THA-" She was cut off by Frisk covering Chara's mouth with her hand.

"Holy shit its sonic" Orb said. Chara took Frisk's hand off her mouth.

"...mine." Chara picks up Frisk and walks away. Asriel stands in the doorway and moves out of the way so Chara can walk out.

"Did…..is Chara gay?" Orb asked.

"...It appears so…..I thought I had a shot with Frisk." Asriel said. Orb's eyes went black.

"What?" He asked.

"I said that i thought I had a shot with Frisk." Asriel said again. Orb runs to Asriel and tackles him to the ground.

"YOU LIKE FRISK!?" Orb yelled. Asriel smirked.

"Nope, but you do." Asriel said. Orb gets off of Asriel.

"Where the hell did you get an idea like that?" Orb asked.

"You tackled me when I said that I like her. It seems that you like her." Asriel said.

"...I'm not getting into this shit. It's too early for this to start. At 20, hell 16 even. But 14? Too soon." Orb said.

"...what?" Asriel asked.

"Anyway…...fuckin shit. Chara? And Frisk? I don't like it." Orb said.

"Why? Because its a lesbian couple?" Asriel asked.

"...No, because its a lesbian couple...with Chara. Any relationship with Chara is not good." Orb said.

"Fair point, lets go." Asriel said.

 **In the living room**

"C-Chara um…..can you explain whats going on?" Frisk asked.

"Just….roll with it." Chara said. She saw Orb and Asriel peak around the corner. She kisses Frisk. When she kisses Frisk both Orb and Asriel duck back from the corner and Orb bangs his head against the wall.

"FUCK!" Orb shouted. Chara looked up and saw they were gone and she stopped kissing Frisk. Frisk fell back on the couch with her face blazing red.

"...please tell me that I imagined that." Asriel said.

'Nope, I did smash my skull….and Chara tongue fucked Frisky's mouth." Orb said.

"Why did you have to say it like that?" Asriel asked.

"Is that not what happened?" Orb asked.

"It is but the way you put it….couldn't you say that they french kissed?" Asriel asked.

"Yes I could have but….I didnt…...I just wanted to say tongue fucked." Orb said.

"You…..are a strange strange person." Asriel said.

"If you're just finding this out now...I worry for you." Orb said.

"Look what are we going to do?" Asriel asked.

"Nothing…..we cant do anything. It aint up to us." Orb said.

"But Chara cant be with Frisk." Asriel said.

"Even if ya think that. It wont change a damn thing." Orb said.

"...you're right…..I dont like it but you're right." Asriel said.


End file.
